Una vida normal
by Sakai Yuji
Summary: Él hizo lo imposible para salvarla, traerla de vuelta a la preparatoria Jindai, con sus amigas y amigos... Porque él era humano. Porque él también era capaz de llorar, de sonreír, de amar... y de muchas cosas maravillosas más que existen en este mundo.


Nota: ni Full Metal Panic ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Este fic lo hago con la única intención de hacer una historia bonita y romántica.

Las comillas (« ») en negrita son los pensamientos de los personajes.

ADVERTENCIA: la siguiente historia contiene escenas de sexo un poco explícito. Así que si no es de tu agrado, no lo leas.

 **Una vida normal**

Él hizo lo imposible para salvarla, traerla de vuelta a la preparatoria Jindai, con sus amigas y amigos... Porque él era humano. Porque él también era capaz de llorar, de sonreír, de amar... y de muchas cosas maravillosas más que existen en este mundo.

Después de aquel beso que se dieron en el instituto delante de todos los estudiantes, Sousuke y Chidori empezaron una relación como pareja. Se tomaban de las manos, se besaban...

Sousuke siguió viviendo cerca de ella, en el mismo apartamento donde vivía al principio. Bueno, en realidad le preocupaba que algo le pasara a su ahora novia. Sí... La amaba, y mucho. No quería que absolutamente nada le pasara. Aunque... también, si vivía cerca de ella, la vería más seguido...

Dejó de trabajar en el ejército, pero para sobrevivir, tuvo que buscarse un trabajo de medio tiempo... Sin embargo, no fue fácil. Y Chidori siempre le reprendía y le daba sus golpes cuando lo despedían.

Realmente, Chidori cambió notablemente a este chico sin vida, sin un futuro... ¿Qué sería de él ahora mismo si nunca la hubiera conocido? Había veces que lo pensaba, pero Chidori le decía: "Tranquilo. Lo único que importa es que estoy contigo", y lo olvidaba.

Debido a todo lo que pasó, repitieron el año. Sousuke no podía evitar estar nervioso y atento todo el tiempo, pues así era él. Pero algo sí había cambiado... Ya no usaba armas, ni granadas, o cualquier otra arma militar. Sin embargo, Chidori siempre lo golpeaba con su gran abanico cuando hacía algo mal.

Chidori realmente se enojaba mucho con él cuando hacía tonterías. Habían veces que escapaban a romper, pero... Chidori no es de las chicas que se quedan tranquilas y calladas cuando alguien las insulta o intentan abusar de ellas. No... Chidori no se deja de nadie. Pero exactamente por eso se metía en varios problemas. Sin embargo, Sousuke siempre la rescataba tal cual princesa indefensa.

Aunque se dijeran cosas feas y estuvieran cerca de terminar con su relación; no había forma de que eso llegara a pasar. Se amaban demasiado. Aunque ella se enojara con él, al buen rato se abrazaban y se besaban... Todo volvía a la normalidad.

Bueno, pero todo este amor estaba llegando a su "límite". Pese a todas las caricias, abrazos y besos, ya no era suficiente. Querían avanzar a un nuevo nivel. Él, sin embargo, aún no encontraba la respuesta para hacerlo. O quizás... confianza.

Chidori, por otro lado, sí sabía lo que seguía. Pero no diría o pensaría en ello hasta que Sousuke se lo propusiera. Sin embargo, ella estaba ansiosa; lo deseaba.

Ya... Este amor ya no era suficiente...

• • • •

Las vacaciones de verano por fin habían arribado en Japón. Lo que significa que... Sí, festivales de verano. Y justamente mañana habrá uno.

Bueno, en las vacaciones de verano se pueden hacer muchas cosas, en realidad. Sin embargo, Chidori quería invitar a Sousuke a ese festival. Él ya se comportaba más normal, así que no habrá problemas, pensó. Pero con Sousuke nunca se sabe...

• • • •

Ambos caminaban tomados de las manos de regreso a sus casas. Hoy fue el último día que asistirían al instituto, pues el verano había llegado y junto con él, las vacaciones de verano.

—Por fin están aquí las vacaciones de verano... Sousuke, ¿recuerdas las vacaciones que pasamos en el Tuatha Danaan?

—Sí —responde espontáneamente.

—¿Te trae recuerdos?

Antes de responder, una imagen de él y Chidori cuando fueron a pescar en aquel lugar pasa por su mente. Una pequeña sonrisa se le dibuja en el rostro.

—... Por supuesto.

—Aunque recuerdo que me llevaste con mentiras... Dijiste que no sería peligroso, ¡y casi morimos todos! —le reclama, optando una actitud tsundere.

—Bueno, quizás, pero... Todo eso ya quedó en el pasado. No debemos preocuparnos por cosas que pasaron hace mucho...

—Tienes razón... Perdón por eso.

—No pasa nada.

Luego de eso, una atmósfera silenciosa se forma en torno a ellos. Empero al poco tiempo, Chidori le propone algo.

—Hey, Sousuke... ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo al festival de mañana?

—Ah, ¿ese festival? Claro. No hay problema —responde como lo hace típicamente: sin ninguna emoción.

—¡Bien! ¡Está decidido!

Sousuke aún no comprende el motivo por el cual ella se emocionó de repente, por lo que simplemente murmura un "Oh... Bien".

—Pero... ¡no vayas a actuar extraño, ¿de acuerdo?! ¡Me enojaré mucho contigo si empiezas a hacer tonterías! —vocifera enojada (modo tsundere).

—¡Por supuesto que no haré nada extraño! —refunfuña.

—¡Más te vale!

• • • •

Y así, el día pasó como si nada y la noche cayó. ¡Hoy es la cita de ellos dos en el festival! Será una nueva experiencia para Sousuke, ya que él nunca antes había ido a uno. ¿Estará bien? Sí. Seguro que lo estará. Después de todo, su bella novia estará ahí para corregirlo si hace algo raro.

Chidori se miraba una y otra vez en el espejo. Para esta noche vestía un yukata azul que le quedaba perfecto, y combinaba con su cabello. Además de eso, el yukata tenía unos adornos de unas flores color rosa y un listón amarillo de adorno que rodeaba su cintura. Era un yukata muy bonito, y en ella se veía muy bien.

—Me pregunto qué dirá Sousuke cuando me vea... —musita para sí misma, con una pequeña sonrisa—. Muy bien, sólo falta algo...

Lo que le faltaba era maquillaje. Casualmente no solía usarlo, pero hoy es un día especial. Así que hará una excepción.

Se da una última mirada en el espejo, y sonríe al darse cuenta cuán bella se ve hoy.

—¡Listo! ¡Me veo increíble! ¡Sousuke quedará sorprendido!

Toma su bolso, cierra con llave su cuarto, y se marcha.

• • • •

Chidori se dirige hacia la casa de Sousuke. Quedaron en que el que terminara de vestirse primero iría la casa del otro y lo esperaría afuera. En este caso, Chidori lo tendrá que esperar. O eso era lo que parecía...

De camino a su casa, se encuentra con él parado afuera. Sin embargo, él no parecía prestarle atención a la realidad, ya que Chidori lo llamó a lo lejos y éste no la escuchó. Al no haber respuesta por parte de él, Chidori se apuró y llegó donde él.

—¡Sousuke! ¿En qué piensas? Hey, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Sí, te escucho —responde serenamente, al mismo tiempo que gira su cabeza para verla—. ¡Qu-! —Se quedó sin palabras al ver lo que tenía delante de él—. ¡¿Chidori?! —grita de lo sorprendido que estaba.

Era de esperarse una reacción como esa. Sousuke nunca antes había visto a Chidori en yukata... Más de tres años de conocerse, y hasta hoy la ve vistiendo uno. Y no es como que él no conociera los yukata. Sabía lo que eran ya que los miraba en las revistas que Kurz le prestaba... (otro asunto).

—Hm —gime en un tono de aceptación, moviendo su cabeza para arriba y para abajo, con los ojos cerrados—. ¿O es que esperas a alguien más? —le reclama con una expresión divertida.

—¡Claro que no!

—Vale, vale. Sólo bromeaba. ¿No tienes algo que decirme?

—Estás... muy guapa... Te ves muy bien. —Ni siquiera dudó un segundo en decírselo.

Chidori sólo le dedica una sonrisa. —Bien. ¿Nos vamos?

—Claro.

Se toman de las manos y se marchan para el festival.

• • • •

En el camino no hablaron de mucho. Solamente Chidori que intentaba explicarle cómo era un festival. Que es muy alegre, muy divertido, que hay varios juegos, que hay comida, etc., pero Sousuke no lo comprendía del todo.

Bueno, lo entendió cuando llegaron al lugar.

—I-Increíble... —habla, sorprendido por todo lo que ve—. Ya entiendo por qué estabas tan emocionada por venir aquí.

—¿Verdad? Estaba segura que te gustaría.

—Bueno... ¿y qué hacemos ahora? —pregunta, sin ninguna idea en mente.

—Oh, sí... Hmm... Vamos por allí y veamos qué encontramos.

—Entendido.

Con eso dicho, la pareja se pone en marcha y se pierden entre la multitud.

• • • •

La noche avanzaba, y Sousuke no encontraba un juego que le llamara la atención.

—Me rindo. No hay nada aquí que me interese...

—Sí... —responde sin ánimos.

—Después de todo creo que sí gastaste mucho dinero en ese juego...

—Sí... No puedo creer que no gané ningún premio... ¡Se miraba muy fácil!

Chidori estaba así debido a un juego llamado "Pesca de globos". Se emocionó demasiado, y al final no consiguió nada.

—Como sea, Sousuke. ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? —sugiere. Al parecer se había aburrido de los juegos...

—Claro. Pero ¿qué clase de comida hay aquí?

—Bueno, hay casi de todo... ¡Oh! En ese puesto venden manzanas con caramelo. Vamos allá.

—De acuerdo.

El dúo se acercó al puesto y pidieron amablemente dos manzanas con caramelo (una para cada uno).

—Aquí tienen, jóvenes —habla el vendedor, entregándole las manzanas—. Son 400 yenes.

Toman las manzanas y se alejan del puesto. A continuación buscan un lugar donde pudieran sentarse. Estaban agotados después de andar por todos lados en el festival.

Disfrutan de sus manzanas plácidamente, para después precenciar el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Se les había ido el tiempo sin darse cuenta.

—Fuegos artificiales... Eso quiere decir que ya son las nueve de la noche —habla Chidori.

—Así parece... —le contesta Sousuke.

En silencion, ambos disfrutaban de los fuegos artificiales. Estaban sentados en un lugar donde tenían una estupenda vista del cielo.

• • • •

Después de que se calmaran las cosas, Chidori dedica toda su atención a Sousuke. Él, por otra parte, se veía serio; no decía nada. Ella pensaba en que a Sousuke quizá no lo había agradado el festival.

«Se ve muy serio... ¿Será posible que no le haya gustado venir aquí? Pero él siempre ha sido así. Raramente lo veo sonreir. Seguramente no es lo que me imagino».

—Sousuke, ¿te gustó el festival? Me da la impresión que yo fui la única que se divirtió...

—Por supuesto —responde simplemente, pero luego, observándola, agrega—: Siempre me divierto cuando estoy contigo, Chidori

Chidori se sonroja levemente al escuchar eso.

«Siempre tan sincero... —pensó para sus adentros—».

—Ya veo...

Sentados, juntos del uno al otro, los dos se miraban directamente a los ojos. El deseo de sentir los labios del otro se estaba apoderando de ellos. Así que, inconcientemente, acercaron sus caras y sus labios se unieron en un profundo y romántico beso francés.

Se amaban demasiado que ya habían cruzado esa línea hace mucho. Para ellos no era ninguna novedad besarse de esta manera... Sin embargo, aún no se animaban a "hacerlo". Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decírselo al otro. Después de todo: "es muy vergonzoso", era lo que Chidori decía.

Mientras Sousuke no se lo dijera, ella no se lo diría. Ella tenía pensado en "darle todo" hasta que se casaran. Además, todavía eran estudiantes de secundaria... Luego entrarían a la universidad... Si algo saliera mal y como resultado tuvieran un hijo, ya no podrían seguir estudiando.

Empero aun así, Chidori ya no lo resistía más... Lo deseaba. Deseaba estar con él, darle todo, hacerlo feliz...

• • • •

Chidori y Sousuke deciden que ya es suficiente por hoy. De modo que dejan atrás el festival y se regresan a sus casas. Regresan caminando, por supuesto.

En el rrecorrido pasan cerca de unos Hotel Love. Y Chidori recuerda lo que pasó aquel día...

—Hotel Love...

 **«Esto no puede ser cierto... Creía que ya lo había olvidado por completo... Entonces, ¿por qué...? Ese día fue cuando me robaron mi primer beso. Aún no le he contado nada a Sousuke de lo acontecido ese día».**

Para la mala suerte de Chidori, Sousuke escuchó lo último que había dicho.

—¿Qué pasa con los Hotel Love, Chidori?

—¡N-Nada! ¡No pasa nada! —grita exaltada.

 **«Tonto... ¡Todo es tu culpa! Por tu culpa casi muero... Por tu culpa me robaron mi primer beso...**

 **No... Pero ¿qué cosas estoy pensando? Eso ya pasó hace mucho. No tendría por qué recordar todo eso... Y echarle la culpa a él no está bien...**

 **La única tonta aquí soy yo».**

—Oh, ya veo...

—Apurémonos y volvamos a casa.

—De acuerdo —asiente.

Sousuke sabía que algo le pasaba a su novia. La conoce demasiado bien, y sabe que algo le preocupaba. Sin embargo decide no preguntarle nada. Mejor dicho, sería en vano. Ella no le diría nada, de todas formas.

• • • •

La pareja venía tomada de las manos, enlazando sus dedos entre sí. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra en el trayecto. Sin embargo, Chidori pensaba en algo...

... Había llegado a su límite.

 **«Se... lo voy a decir...**

 **Es cierto. Es totalmente cierto. Ya me robaron mi primer beso. Pero aún soy virgen. No quiero que algo malo me pase, y que a causa de ello pierda mi virginidad. Ni siquiera... quiero imaginármelo.**

 **No quiero... ¡No quiero que algo así seceda! ¡No! No... Mi primera vez... será únicamente para Sousuke».**

Chidori pensaba en todo esto mientras se besaba con Sousuke. Era su beso de despedida. Siempre lo hacían, todas las noches. Incluso en el día tenían su "beso para iniciar el día".

No había duda de que estaban totalmente enamorados.

Antes de irse por caminos distintos, Chidori toma de la mano a su novio, impidiendo que éste se fuera.

Él se sorprendió. —¿Qué pasa, Chidori? —pregunta intrigado.

Para estos momentos las mejillas de Chidori estaban totalmente rojas de la vergüenza.

—¿P-Podrías venir a mi apartamento un momento? —dice con dificultad.

—Por supuesto. No hay problema —contesta, sin ninguna idea de cuáles eran las intenciones de su bella novia.

Una vez adentro, Chidori deja su bolso en la mesa e invita a Sousuke a tomar asiento.

Sousuke todavía no se daba una idea de por qué ella lo invitó a su apartamento. Confuso, le pregunta:

—¿Para qué me trajiste?

—Yo... —Una especie de sombra negra cubría su rostro. Se miraba muy seria y no hacía ni el más mínimo movimiento—. ...quiero hacerlo.

Sousuke, sin embargo, no entendió lo que quiso decir.

—¿Hacer qué, Chidori?

Chidori no se enojó. En vez de eso, para que entendiera perfectamente, se acercó a su oído y, de una forma provocadora, le susurró:

—Quiero hacer el amor contigo, Sousuke.

A Sousuke, desde luego, le sorprendió esta repentina petición. Sabía perfectamente a lo que ella se refería. Pero esto es... ¿Cómo decirlo? Bueno, inesperado.

Por fin su novia se lo había pedido. Él no se animaba a hacerlo porque pensó que ella lo trataría de pervertido. Sabía muy bien cuán hiperactiva (tsundere) podía llegar a ser su linda novia. Así que había decidido no pensar más sobre eso y que el tiempo y su relación con ella avanzara.

Cualquiera reaccionaría de una forma rara si su novia le pidiera hacer algo así repentinamente, excepto Sousuke. Para él, esto era como "una misión muy importante en su vida", y debía aceptarla cuando su novia se lo propusiera, sin excusas.

—¿Estás segura, Chidori?

—Sí...

—De acuerdo. Si en verdad lo deseas...

Chidori se levanta y le dice:

—Espérame aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Primero me iré a quitar el Yukata. ¡Y que ni se te ocurra seguirme!

Y con esas palabras dichas, Chidori se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa.

Sousuke lo único que hizo fue suspirar. Sabía lo que iban a hacer, pero se mantenía calmado.

—Finalmente, ¿eh?

 **«Casi toda mi vida me la pasé en la milicia, así que no sé qué es lo que se siente "hacerlo". Kurz se pasaba presumiendo mucho cuando lo "hizo" con Mao aquella vez... Me pregunto, ¿qué tiene de especial hacerlo? Él me decía: "Lo entenderás cuando llegue el momento".**

 **... Sigo sin entederlo, pero... Esta noche, Chidori y yo lo vamos a hacer. ¡Tengo que dar lo mejor de mí! No puedo fallar en esta misión. Chidori probablemente se enojaría conmigo si cometo errores».**

Mientras que Sousuke se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, Chidori sale de su habitación y se acerca donde él. Ella se había puesto un conjunto de lencería negro muy sexy.

Sousuke se quedó estupefacto cuando la vio.

—Ch-Chi... Chidori... —tartamudeó de la impresión. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—¿Cómo me veo, Sousuke? —dice sonrojada.

 **«La verdad que me siento un poco averganda mostrándome de esta manera ante Sousuke. Pero yo fui la que quiso esto, así que...».**

—Te ves increíble...

—Bien. Entonces, ¿vamos?

Ella se acercó a su lado y le extendió su mano.

—¿Ir a dónde, Chidori?

—A la cama, por supuesto.

—Ah... ya veo... —Se levanta y toma su mano, entrelazando sus dedos asimismo—. Sí. Vamos.

• • • •

Adentro, en el cuarto de Chidori, la pareja ya había iniciado con los besos.

—¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer? —pregunta ella en medio de los besos, sonrojada.

—Claro. Déjamelo a mí.

—De acuerdo.

Con eso dicho, ella se acuesta en la cama, boca arriba. Seguidamente, Sousuke se acercó y capturó sus carnosos labios en un apasianado beso. Sin embargo, para este momento un beso normal no era suficiente. Así que ambos abrieron sus bocas y sus lenguas se encontraron.

Aunque ya habían tenido un sinfín de besos con lengua, esta vez se sentía diferente. Pero quizás se debía a que estaban conscientes de lo que harían esta noche.

Instintivamente dejó de jugar con su boca y se dirigió a su cuello, para después plantarle un suave beso. Y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta... Su piel, tan blanca, y suave, y delicada, era algo que le incitaba a seguir besando, dejando marcas de saliva por su cuello y su nuca.

 **«No lo comprendo del todo, pero... esto no se siente nada mal. Ella tiene una piel tan delicada...».**

Con el paso libre, sin ninguna prenda de ropa que obstruyera el camino, Sousuke comienza a hacerse camino hacia sus pechos, dejando pequeños rastros de saliva con cada beso.

Chidori daba pequeños gemiditos con cada beso que Sousuke le proporcionaba, y, de alguna manera, esos gemidos hacían que Sousuke se excitara cada vez más. Él comenzaba a sentir incomodidad en su entrepierna, pero no dejó que eso le afectara y continuó en lo que estaba.

El sostén le impedía avanzar más, por lo que de nueva cuenta regresó a posesionar esos labios que tanto disfrutaba besar. Y Chidori gustosamente le correspondía.

Entre besos y caricias le pidió permiso a su bella novia para quitar el molesto sostén. Y ella, desde luego, le dijo que sí.

Nunca antes había experimentado una sensación como esta. Sus manos luchaban torpemente para desenganchar la parte de atrás del sostén.

 **«No pensé que fuera tan difícil quitar estas cosas... Mis dedos tiemblan e impiden que me concentre claramente en mi objetivo...**

 **Ya casi... Un poco más... ¡Lo logré!».**

Se deshizo de la prenda íntima, y... quedó maravillado con lo que vió. Los pechos de Chidori, tan... voluptuosos, lo habían hipnotizado. De alguna manera, no podía despegar la vista de ellos. No entendía bien del todo lo que pasaba, pero intuía que debía tocarlos y estrujarlos, delicadamente, por supuesto.

Inconscientemente llevó sus manos hacia los pechos de Chidori. Cuando los tocó... **«Son... muy suaves... —pensó—»**. Era una sensación muy agradable al tacto. Sousuke estaba ensimismado observando y tocando los pechos de su preciosa novia.

Algo en su interior le decía que también debía hacer suyo esa parte íntima de ella, por lo que acercó su boca y empezó morderlos y chuparlos. No sabía cómo hacerlo, de modo que mordió un poco fuerte uno de sus pezones, y ella gritó.

—¡Kyaa! Sousuke, ten más cuidado...

—Lo siento...

Se llamó tonto a sí mismo en su mente luego de cometer ese minúsculo error. Aunque después de un par de intententos más, mejoró.

Chidori gemía un poco fuerte a causa de la excitación que le provocaba su insensato novio. Ya estaba demasiado excitada. Y Sousuke también se encontraba en las mismas.

Por otra parte, Sousuke regresó nuevamente a besar esos labios que tanto le encantaban. Introducía su lengua dentro de la boca de ella, la cual le recibía cálidamente, para después iniciar una pequeña y tonta guerrilla de dominio que ellos acostumbran a hacer con sus lenguas.

Él sabía lo que seguía ahora. "Esa" parte... Se sintió inseguro, por lo que le pidió permiso a su preciosa novia. Y ella, muy sonrojada, le dijo:

—Claro. Adelante...

Para estos momentos, Chidori ya estaba muy mojada. Le daba demasiada vergüenza el sólo pensar que Sousuke la viera así... Pero no podía hacer nada. Ella fue la que deseó esto, después de todo. Así que se mantiene sumisa y espera el siguiente movimiento que su novio hará.

Lentamente empieza a bajar sus bragas negras. Mientras él hace eso, Chidori, avergonzada, pone una mano en su parte que la hace mujer, impidiendo que éste viera. Una vez las sacó, le pide amablemente que quite su mano.

—Chidori, mueve tu mano.

—P-Pero... es muy vergonzoso...

—Está bien. Te prometo que no haré nada que tú no quieras. Si hago algo que te incomode, me lo dices. ¿De acuerdo? —le pregunta con una sonrisa.

—Vale... —asiente, así quitando su mano.

Sousuke se sintió desconcertado al ver su vagina. Ciertamente se había quedado embobado viendo esa parte. No lo entendía muy bien, pero sabía que ella se enojaría si seguía de mirón y no hacía nada. Sin embargo, él ya se había propuesto dejar su marca por todo el cuerpo de su hermosa novia (con besos y saliva), así que se acercó a ese lugar y comenzó a explorar con su lengua esa parte tan especial.

 **«¡Oh, no! ¡Sousuke está...! Qué vergüenza... —pensaba internamente Chidori, muy sonrojada—»**

 **«Esta parte de ella es totalmente diferente a lo que me imaginaba... Ya veo. Así que esta es una vagina, ¿eh? Vaya... Las mujeres son maravillosas. Pero ella es mucho más especial. Para mí, ella lo es todo en mi vida. Y además es súper linda...».**

Después de un par de minutos de jugar con su vagina, se acercó a sus labios y, nuevamente, volvió a disfrutar de ellos y de su boca. Sin duda que, de todas las partes de su cuerpo, su boca era lo que más le encantaba besar.

—Chidori, voy a quitarme la ropa, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien... Te amo, Sousuke —le dice, con una mirada que le daba mucha confianza.

—Yo también, Chidori —le responde, así volviendo a besarla.

Sólo un minuto fue suficiente para despojarse de toda su ropa, incluyendo los bóxers que llevaba puesto. Pero antes de que él pudiera hacer otra cosa, Chidori lo llamó.

—Toma. Usa esto —le dijo, entregándole un envoltorio plateado—. Aún somos estudiantes de secundaria. Y no quiero dejar de estudiar a causa de esto, así que...

—De acuerdo. Será como tú digas.

—Gracias...

Ella regresó a la cama y él, luego de colocarse el condón, se acercó donde ella, para después apoderarse de esos labios que lo vuelven loco. Después de eso, miró a Chidori a los ojos y le dijo que lo haría. Ella sólo le sonrió y movió su cabeza para arriba y para abajo, haciendo un gesto de aceptación.

Sousuke descendió y colocó su miembro en su entrada, para después introducirlo lentamente, con mucho cuidado. Sousuke observaba como se retorcía su amada. Pero ella le decía que no parara; que siguiera. Aun así, ella grita fuerte y él se detiene. (Sin embargo, él ya estaba completamente dentro de ella).

—¡Chidori! ¿Estás bien? —pregunta preocupado.

—Sí... No te muevas. Sólo deja que pasen unos minutos para que me acostumbre al dolor...

—Entendido.

 **«Creo que por fin entiendo a lo que se refería Kurz todo el tiempo... Las mujeres son realmente increíbles.**

 **Dentro de su interior se siente muy bien... Se siente muy cálido... y húmedo... Es una sensación maravillosa. Ella es maravillosa».**

—Está bien... Ya puedes comenzar a moverte... El dolor ya se fue.

Él sólo la observa y asiente. —De acuerdo. Aquí voy...

Chidori sentía como eran una persona. Entonces, Sousuke comenzó a moverse lentamente, haciendo que sus cuerpos rogaran por más. Y, conforme el tiempo pasaba, las embestidas se hacían aun más rápidas, y ambos se llamaban entre sí al sentir que llegaban a un punto de no soportar más. Los gemidos de los dos se mezclaban, hasta que ambos llegaron al climax. Sintieron una explosión de sensaciones que nunca antes habían experimentado.

Por primera vez en su vida, Sousuke se sentía verdaderamente cansado. Estuvieron conectados como veinte minutos —sino más—. Ahora eran una sola persona. Chidori le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, asimismo como él a ella.

Ciertamente estaba feliz. Feliz de tener a una novia tan hermosa y bella como ella, que siempre estaría ahí para él cuando más le necesite. Pero ahora un extraño y desesperado sentimiento circulaba en su mente...

 **«Tiene un cuerpo muy bonito y delicado... No importa qué, pero juro que siempre la protegeré. Sea cuerpo a cuerpo o con una arma, no permitiré que nadie le ponga un dedo encima. Incluso daría mi vida si fuese necesario para salvarla... Bueno, eso ya lo hecho...**

 **Aquella vez que Gaul secuestró el avión... Desobedicí las órdenes que me habían dado, sólo para salvarla a ella... Sólo me importaba ella en ese entonces...**

 **Sí... También burlé al destino cuando peleé con Leonardo Testarossa en los Arm Slaves. Chidori me contó que Sofia le había mostrado una visión en donde se veía que yo moría... Incluso esa vez cuando lloré por primera vez en mi vida... No quería morir; quería vivir... Quería verla, estar con ella y con los demás...**

 **Siempre arriesgué mi vida por ella... Y lo seguiré haciendo siempre. De eso no hay duda. ¡Porque la amo!».**

Ahora Sousuke se encontraba acostado al lado de ella, agotado. La observaba y acariciaba su hermoso cabello azul. Ella estaba recostada en su pecho.

Ambos estaban completamente desnudos.

—Sousuke... estuviste fantástico... ¿Dónde aprendiste todo eso?

—Ah... de unas revistas que Kurz me prestaba...

—¿De verdad?

—Sí...

—Ya veo...

—¡Pero eso no importa! Tú eres mucho mejor que cualquier otra chica de esas revistas... Ellas no se comparan contigo... ¡No! Quiero decir... Uh, bueno...

—No te preocupes. No estoy enojada. En ese entonces no te conocía. Y tú una vez me dijiste que debemos olvidar todo lo que había sucedido. Así que no te preocupes.

—Vale.

—Oye, Sousuke... ¿Te quedarás a dormir conmigo esta noche?

—Claro. Si eso es lo que deseas.

—Gracias... Te amo.

—Yo te amo mucho más, Chidori... Gracias por haber estado a mi lado todo este tiempo. Y espero que estés junto a mí por mucho más tiempo...

—Claro. No hay problema —sonríe feliz Chidori.

Y con esas últimas palabras dichas, los dos se ven a los ojos y se besan tierna y apasionadamente.

Fin.

•

•

•

•

Esta historia, como ya lo habrán notado, se desarrolla después de que Chidori y Sousuke tuvieran su primer beso en el instituto Jindai. La hice pensando en ellos. Simplemente me preguntaba qué había sido de ellos dos en el futuro... Que si habían avanzado en su relación... Todas esas cosas que hacen las parejas enamoradas.

Hace una semana que me leí y terminé el manga y el anime. ¡Amé el final del manga como no tienen idea! ¡Se quedaron juntos! ¡Sí! :3. . Ja ja ja. Soy todo un romántico... Pero ¿qué puedo hacer? ¡Sousuke y Chidori hacen una hermosa pareja! Siendo sincero, lloré como una magdalena en las últimas páginas del capítulo final del manga. Ja ja ja.

Oh... Si se preguntan por qué esta historia la dejé en la categoría T, es porque es un lemon sin palabras fuertes u obcenas. No, es todo lo contrario. Es un dulce lemon en donde esta bella parejita puede disfrutar y demostrarse de lo más naturalmente posible todo el amor que se tienen mutuamente. n.n.

Puede que más adelante haga otra historia de esta pareja que tanto me gusta. Pero claro, eso dependerá si se me prende el foco y me venga la inspiración. Ja ja ja. Hay muchas escenas del manga y anime que quisiera cambiar y hacerlas de lo más puro y romántico posible. :3.

Bueno, creo que ya me estoy alargando demasiado. Así que eso sería todo, queridos(a) lectores(a).

Si les gustó mi historia, comenten y agreguen a favoritos. n.n.

¡Gracias por leer!

Sayounara.


End file.
